Joseph 10: The Movie
J Weezy's motion picture, Joseph 10: The Movie (originally titled: Joseph 10: Joseph`s Big Stand!), was realesed by The World Studios and properly organized by The World Cinematic Universe and was also able to put the movie in BlastD 3D. This is the most important Joseph 10 movie ever! This is J Weezy`s 15`th Joseph 10 movie. The previous movie is, Joseph 10: Joseph`s Saiyan State. The next movie is, Joseph 10: Mersheno`s Saiyan Pride. The sequel was mentioned to be, "Joseph 10 GT: The Movie". Summary This Movie is about a 10 year old named Joseph Koffi (played by J Weezy) who has an ego named "Joseph 10" and master his the new forms of The Omnitrix (Oxellix, human form voiced by Overrider). Joseph has been given the Master Control to all of his abilities. Now with in Joseph`s new Master Control abilities, Joseph can use his Saiyan powers to turn into Super Joseph for him to stop Vilgax into creating a Codon Hole and a Codon Tornado. Will Joseph save his friends and family from Vilgax or will Joseph be destroyed? Find out in Joseph 10: The Movie! Recap This movie starts of with Joseph Koffi using his first 3 Super forms and practicing with those forms. Mack is suspicous on Joseph's huge power and that Joseph mighty lose it with that power. Joseph's Omnitrix powers remains recharging and glows white in the middle. Thor Odinson comes to Earth disguised a mortal being named Brad Nazelworth. In somewhat way, Joseph's Omnitrix gains god-like powers when Thor's enemies like the Frostgiants try to attack, unknowingly searched under Vilgax's radar. Jamie Luftnord gets a picnic date from Joseph promising that "he will make his picnic date better than expected", and in somewhat way tries to tell Jamie his big Jetstorm 10 secret, but he is interrupted when Thor's hammer, The Mjonir, searches for him! Joseph was transforming into an Asgardian worthy enough to even carry Thor's hammer. The government closes in on Joseph's Omnitrix technology and tries to take it all away from him cause his powers are not what he has planned and he can't control his Asgardian power. Tony Stark closes in after Joseph's Asgardian & Omnitrix powers have gove too far. Tony Stark builds new Omnitrix technology for Joseph such as the The O.M.A.R. attached Joseph's chest while after Joseph gives up his Omnitrix for the greater good. In the post-credits scene, Joseph meets Hazel Counters of S.H.I.E.L.D and later on Joseph is mysteriously transported by a swarm of water, leaving Joseph's watery shadow and the Omnitrix glows green. Then an unknown phantom is released from another portal. Cast ﻿Characters * J Weezy playing as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 | Super Joseph | Super Joseph 2 | Super Joseph 3 - Joseph uses 3 Super Saiyans at the beginning of the movie. * Ronnie Kal Swagger playing as Super Joseph 4 - Joseph tests Super Joseph 4's abilities on Peter Petrelli. * Oxellix & Overrider voiced as Omnitrix/Humanmatrix - Joseph's mastered alien tool. * Heatblast | Super Heatblast | Super Heatblast 2 | Super Heatblast 3 (voiced by Young Beezy) - * Super Heatblast 4 (voiced by Fon "The Stealer" Asanga) - * Wildmutt - * Stinkfly | Super Stinkfly - * XLR8 | Super XLR8 | Super XLR8 2 - * Diamondhead | Super Diamondhead (voiced by Young Beezy & super form by Drizzick David) - * Ripjaws | Super Ripjaws - * Fourarms | Super Fourarms | Super Fourarms 2 | Super Fourarms 3 - * Super Fourarms 4 - * Grey Matter | Super Greymatter - * Upgrade | Super Upgrade | Super Upgrade 2 | Super Upgrade 3 (voiced by J Weezy) - Upgrade's improvement of his 3 Super Saiyan forms. * Super Upgrade 4 (voiced by SpeedyRain) - * Ghostfreak, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, & Wolfchoice - * Naomi Johnson - * Mack Jallox / Wildfrog - * Susan Corter / Instant Recorder - * Eva Mulumba / Werewolf Zettolin * Clark Kent / Red-Blue Blur (played by SpeedyRain) - * Lois Lane - * Peter Parker / Spider-Man & Peter Petrelli / The Mimick - * Peter Parktrelli / Spider-Mimicker (Fusion) - * MJ Watson - peter parker's second love. * Claire Bennet / The Healer - * Tony Stark / Iron Man - * Bida Mboli / Omegafire | Super Bida (played by Young Beezy) - coming soon... * Mickaylie Monogran - * David Beltchika / DJ - * Jamil Morcho / Extreme Darkness - * Caleb Donsello / Soldier C | Super Caleb | Ultra Caleb | Super Caleb 2 - * Mersheno | Super Mersheno - * Pogox Landfill - * Tazzie Rayner - * Danford Rayner - * Gracie Koffi - * Yanya Yillsworn - * Wyatt Jennizell - * Kastrinzel Monitrellix - * Kami - * Pringle & Reginal - * Shanneus Koffi - * Shuffle Koffi / Shuffle 10 - * Grandpa Marcel / Ultraspeed - * Lex Luthor - * Chloe Sullivan / Watchtower - * Davis Bloome / Doomsday - * Tess Mercer - * Vilgax - * Eon - * Vendis - * Venom - Unknown Actor will play Phil Coulson, characters like Nick Fury (played by Common) & Hazel Counters will be in this movie. Hazel Counters is played by Jamie Foxx. In Between Crossover/Sequel When the movie ends Joseph is left with a sign that glows, "M", and it dissapears leading to a sequel to Joseph 10: The Movie, so later on The World Studios will soon be proud to present, Joseph 10 GT: The Movie. In between this story Joseph watch continues to flash a green "M", and keepes dissapearing leaving Joseph curious about his watch and Azmuth says for Joseph to be careful with The Omnitrix, cause something might have infected his Omnitrix, which leads into the movie of The A.T.O.M.I.X. thats after this movie. Featured Quotes ﻿In The Movie Featured Music * J Weezy - Highly Raising (Theme song of the movie.) * Sly-Ace & J Weezy Ft. Benji - Fly Like A Eagle (Joseph flies Jetstorm 10 into the sky.) * Usher Ft. Pitbull - DJ Got Us Falling In Love (Joseph admits to Naomi that he likes her from the summerschool dance.) * Citizen Cope - Let The Drummer Kick (setting at Basketball Court where Joseph give up his Omnitrix and takes a break from Daily Workspace.) * Linkin Park - In The End (Joseph changes into Super Joseph to fight Vilgax and trusts him himself to be a hero again plus he gets his Omnitrix back.) * Far East Movement Ft. The Cataracs & Dev - Like A G6 (In the end of the movie.) Trivia Title Trivia * This movie is called, Joseph 10: The Movie, because it ist the most important movie of Joseph 10. Category:Jacked 10 Movies Category:Movies Category:Movies featuring Red-Blue Blur Category:Movies featuring Joseph's glasses Category:Movies featuring Joseph 10 Category:Movies featuring Super Joseph Category:Movies featuring Diamondhead Category:Movies featuring Naomi Category:Movies featuring Super Diamondhead Category:Movies featuring XLR8 Category:Movies featuring Pogox Landfill Category:Movies featuring Super XLR8 Category:Movies featuring Super XLR8 2 Category:Movies featuring School-Prez Joseph Koffi Category:Movies featuring Ripjaws Category:Movies featuring Super Ripjaws Category:Movies featuring Fourarms Category:Movies featuring Super Fourarms Category:Movies featuring Grey Matter Category:Movies featuring Super Greymatter Category:Movies featuring Upgrade Category:Movies featuring Super Upgrade Category:Movies featuring Super Upgrade 2 Category:Movies featuring Super Upgrade 3 Category:Movies featuring Super Upgrade 4 Category:Movies featuring Ghostfreak Category:Movies featuring Super Ghostfreak Category:Movies that need a recap